Naruko's tale
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the anime with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Naruto.

* * *

12 years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores.

The Ninja rose up to defend their villages.

Ninja 1: Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!

Ninja 2: It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!

One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast, and seal it in a human body. This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

Ninja: Naruko! Come back here! When I get my hands on you...!

Ninja: You crossed the line this time, Naruko!

Give it up. You're just bent because you didn't have the guts to do what I do. Do ya!? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Ninja 1: Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!

I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me its Naruko again said the Hokage.

Ninja 2: It is Naruko again! She climbed onto the great stone faces.

Ninja 1: She put graffiti all over the Hokage.

* * *

Scene change.

Ninja: Naruko!

Ninja: Hold on!

That was too easy said Naruko.

Oh yeah, Naruko said a Man.

Where'd you come from, Iruka Sensei? What are you doing here? Asks Naruko.

No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class said Iruka.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm at the end of my rope, Naruko. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again said Iruka.

Fine! Because you missed it, Naruko, everyone will review the **Transformation Jutsu** said Iruka.

Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!

Smoke comes up around her, then disappears, revealing her transformation into Iruka.

Transformed into me. Good said Iruka.

Yes! I did it! Yes said Sakura.

Inner Sakura: Yeah, I kicked butt!

Sasuke, did you see that? Asks Sakura.

Next. Sasuke Uchiha said Iruka.

Sasuke steps forward then transforms into Iruka.

Uh, good said Iruka.

Sasuke transforms back, then walks off

Next. Naruko Uzumaki said Iruka.

This is a total waste of time, Naruko said a boy.

We always pay for your screw up said a girl.

Like I care said Naruko.

Naruko. Do your best said a girl.

Transform said Naruko.

Smoke goes up around Naruko, then goes down a little, revealing an older naked version of herself the smoke covering certain spots and blows a kiss

Huh said Iruka,

Naruko transforms back, laughing and pointing at Iruka

Gotcha! That's my **Sexy Jutsu** said Naruko.

Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning yells Iruka.

* * *

Scene change

This sucks. Loser said Naruko.

You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint said Iruka.

So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me said Naruko.

Naruko? Said Iruka.

What do you want now, Sensei? Asks Naruko.

Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think? Said Iruka.

Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko? Said Iruka.

Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you? Asks Iruka.

Course I knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing said Naruko.

Then why did you? Asks Iruka.

Cause I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruko. The next Hokage! A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe it! Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor, Sensei said Naruko.

You want another bowl? Asks Iruka.

Uh-uh. I... want to try on your headband. Come on, Please!? Said Naruko.

Uh... Oh, this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow said Iruka.

That is so uncool said Naruko.

Hey? Is that why you took off your goggles? Asks Iruka.

Ugh...! I want another bowl said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The **Clone Jutsu** said Iruka.

_Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great. I'm never gonna pass thought Naruko._

_Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this. Believe it thought Naruko._

**Clone Jutsu **said Naruko.

She made a horrible clone.

You fail! Said Iruka.

Iruka Sensei? She's off, but her moves weren't bad and she did hang in there and replicate. This is her third try, so you know she really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut her a break. I can't pass her said a Man.

Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruko could only create one. And look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass her said Iruka.

* * *

Scene change.

Kid: You see that? They called me first.

Kid: I passed with flying colors.

Father; 'm proud of you son. We all are.

Mother: Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favorites tonight. We'll have a feast!

Ibara: There, you see her?

Tsubaki: It's that girl. I heard she's the only one who failed.

Ibara: Hmph! Well, it serves her right.

Tsubaki: Just imagine what would happen if she became a Ninja. I mean, she's the girl who...

Ibara: Shh... We're not allowed to talk about that.

Iruka. There is something we need to talk about said the Hokage.

* * *

Scene change

Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he's not against you said Mizuki.

Then why? Why only me? Asks Naruko.

He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family said Mizuki.

But This time I really wanted to graduate said Naruko.

Then I guess I'll have to tell you said Mizuki.

Huh? Said Naruko.

It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it said Mizuki.

A secret? Asks Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Iruka said the Hokage.

What is it, Lord Hokage? Asks Iruka.

I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruko. Without knowing the love of a Mother and Father. The warmth of a family said the Hokage.

Iruka Sensei. Wake up said Mizuki.

You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruko. She stole the Sacred Scroll said Mizuki.

You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No said Iruka.

* * *

Let's see The first one is **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu **said Naruko.

Ah! Not this again. It's my worst Jutsu said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change,

Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime said Man 1.

The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village said Man 2.

If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life said Man 3.

Alright. Bring Naruko here at once said The Hokage.

All Ninja's: Sir!

* * *

Scene change.

_Where would she go? Thought Iruka._

* * *

Scene change.

_Now that I told everyone what Naruko did, I can eliminate her. They'll be glad she's gone. And of course, I keep the scroll for myself thought Mizuki._

* * *

Scene change.

It's all over said Iruka.

He laughs.

Naruko scratches her head and laughs back.

Huh? Said Iruka.

Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique said Naruko.

_She's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard she's been working thought Iruka._

Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes said Naruko.

Huh? Where'd you get that idea? Asks Iruka.

Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it. He told me where to find the scroll... ... And this place... said Naruko

_Huh? Mizuki? Thought Iruka._

Lookout said Iruka.

Iruka pushes Naruko back, taking the Kunai. It pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there's one in his leg.

I see you've found our little hideaway said Mizuki.

So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known said Iruka.

Naruko! Give me the scroll, now said Mizuki.

Wait a minute... What's going on here? Asks Naruko.

Naruko! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll said Iruka.

It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power said Iruka.

Naruko, Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll said Mizuki.

Huh? Said Naruko

Stop lying, Mizuki said Iruka.

Don't let him trick you, Naruko said Iruka.

Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying said Mizuki.

No, Mizuki said Iruka.

They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruko. Since the decree 12 years ago said Mizuki.

What decree? Asks Naruko.

Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up said Mizuki.

What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it? Asks Naruko.

Don't tell her! It's forbidden said Iruka.

The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you! he Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox said Mizuki.

Stop it said Iruka.

They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive said Mizuki.

Naruko said Iruka.

That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts said Mizuki.

Die, Naruko said Mizuki

Naruko falls back, then starts to crawl away

Naruko! Get Down said Iruka,

Naruko does, covering her head with her hands.

Then, Naruko looks up. Iruka is above her, the Shuriken sticking out of his back.

Iruka coughs a little, in pain. Naruko, with drops of blood on her cheek, looks up at Iruka shocked. So does Mizuki

Why? Asks Naruko.

Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me they just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things And then I had to pay for it. It was hard said Iruka.

I know that's how you feel, Naruko. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that said Iruka.

Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you aid Mizuko

Naruko gets up and runs.

Naruko! Naruko said Iruka.

You know once she makes up her mind, nothing can change it said Mizuki.

Iruka's hand drops.

Naruko is still running

She's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village said Mizuki.

You saw that look in her eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast said Mizuki

No. Naruko... Isn't like that said Iruka.

You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruko and get the scroll, I'll be back for you said Mizuki.

_I won't let you thought Iruka._

* * *

Scene change

_This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruko feel so bad. Worse than she's ever felt. It could unleash the power inside of her. If Naruko keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the Fox spirit inside of her could be broken, and the beast could come out. If that happens, I fear for us all thought the Hokage_

* * *

Scene change

Naruko! Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry! He's coming after you to take it away said Iruka.

Naruko stops on a branch, then jumps, right into Iruka, sending Iruka flying back. Naruko lands on her feet, and slides to a stop. She's panting

It can't be how did you know, Naruko? Asks Iruka.

Smoke goes up around him, then disappears, revealing Mizuki.

That it was me, and not Iruka? Asks Iruka.

Naruko chuckles, then smoke goes up around her, revealing Iruka, and beside him is a small log

Because I'm Iruka said Iruka

You're a fool said Mizuki.

Naruko is sitting behind a tree off to the side, holding the scroll.

Why are you protecting that freak? Asks Mizuki.

She's the one who wiped out your family said Mizuki.

I don't care what you say, 'cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll said Iruka.

As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruko is just like me said Mizuki.

How's that? Asks Iruka.

She wants the scroll for her own power and her own vengeance. That's how beasts are. She'll pour all her rage into the scroll and destroy everything said Mizuki.

You're right said Iruka.

_So it's true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak thought Naruko._

That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruko is. she's nothing like that. Naruko's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts her whole heart into it. Sure she messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on her... But her suffering only makes her stronger. That's what separates her from being a beast. So you're wrong. She's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. She's Naruko Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves said Iruka.

Hmph! You really believe that dribble? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished said Mizuki.

_So this is it? Thought Iruka._

Naruko suddenly jumps in between them, and head butts Mizuki in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Iruka's eyes widen. Naruto skids to a stop, standing the scroll up beside her and her is out of the ponytails and floating behind her.

_Naruko? Thought Iruka._

Not bad, for a little punk said Mizuki

If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I'll kill you said Naruko

Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move said Mizuki.

her stance 2 fingers crossed over her other 2 fingers, to form a "+" in front of her face

Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousandfold said Naruko.

Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox said Mizuki.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu **said Naruko

_Naruko... Those aren't just Illusions They're solid clones! She's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu thought Iruka._

Huh? What is this? No said Mizuki.

Naruko Clone: If you're not coming.

Naruko Clone: Then we're gonna come after you.

_Naruko standing above him, rubbing her head and laughing. The scroll is on the ground next to her_

Sorry. I kinda got carried away._)_ You okay, Iruka Sensei? Said Naruko.

Yeah said Iruka.

_She's amazing. She wants to surpass all the Hokage... And I'm starting to believe she might do it. Thought Iruka._

Naruko. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you said Iruka.

* * *

Scene change.

Ninja #1: You're telling me no one can find Naruto?

Ninja #2: Not a clue.

Ninja #3: This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke her out or something.

There's no longer any need to worry said the Hokage.

Ninja: Lord Hokage?

The scrolls safe. Naruko will be back soon said the Hokage.

* * *

Scene change

Sensei? How much longer? Asks Naruko.

Okay. You can open your eyes now said Iruka.

Congratulations. You graduate. and to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight said Iruka.

Huh? Said Iruka.

Iruka Sensei said Naruko/

Naruko jumps at him, hugging him, and Iruka falls back down.

Ah! That hurts said Iruka.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Man 1: Listen girlie you sure you want to take your picture like that?.

Just do it said Naruko.

Come on already said Naruko.

Come on, come on said Naruko.

Man 1: Don't blame me later.

Man 1:Say cheese.

* * *

Scene change.

At first, you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it said Naruko.

It took me three hours to work it out said Naruko.

But I got it right in the end said Naruko.

Take it again said the Hokage.

Huh said Naruko.

No way said Naruko.

We can't accept this photo said the Hokage.

Yeah well, i'm not doing it again said Naruko.

Transform said Naruko.

She transforms into the naked teen version of herself.

Pretty please lord Hokage saif Naruko.

Uh uh said Naruko.

That's the **sexy jutsu **you say said the Hokage.

Very tricky said the Hokage.

Much too tricky said the Hokage.

Don't do it again said the Hokage.

And where is your headband Naruko? Asks the Hokage.

You're supposed to be wearing it said the Hokage.

I'm not putting it on until the orientation said Naruko.

I don't want to mess it up said Naruko.

So you want your headband nice said the Hokage.

But your photo which is supposed to identify you makes you look like a clown said the Hokage.

It's for ninja training and missions, which is the key to your future said the Hokage.

Look at this picture said the Hokage.

You can't even tell who it is said the Hokage.

Well fine, i'll re-take the picture said Naruko.

How am I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyway? Asks Naruko.

Then a boy comes in.

Old man said the boy.

I challenge you said the boy.

I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage said the boy.

_My grandson, another headache thought the Hokage. _

A man with sunglasses comes in.

Something tripped me said the boy.

Are you okay, honorable grandson? Asks the ninja.

By the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on said the ninja.

It's pretty flat said the ninja.

_Who is this kid? Thought Naruko. _

_It's that girl thought the ninja. _

_The nine-tailed fox thought the ninja. _

_she's the worst kind of trouble maker thought the ninja. _

All right, you're the one who tripped me aren't you? Asks the boy.

This ticked Naruko off.

Her hair came out of her pigtails and floated behind her and a tick mark appear her forehead.

You tripped your own feet, dork said Naruko.

Hey, you said the ninja.

Take your hands off of him right now said the Ninja.

He's the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage said the ninja.

Hm said Naruko.

_That stopped her, just like all the rest thought the boy. _

_Now that she knows who I am, she won't dare lay a finger on me thought the boy. _

What's the matter, huh? Asks the boy.

I thought you were gonna hit me tough guy said the boy.

Afraid because the third Hokage is my grandfather? Asks the boy.

I don't care if he's your grandmother said Naruko.

So believe it said Naruko.

She punches him on the head.

_This girl's different thought the boy. _

_This is not looking good thought the third Hokage. _

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko is walking down the street when she senses something she looks behind and when she turn arounds the boy from before hides.

Before she gets fed up with him.

I know you're following me, so just give it up said Naruko.

That's so obvious said Naruko.

It's pathetic said Naruko.

The boy giggles.

Saw through my disguise, huh? Asks the boy.

The rumors about you are true said the boy.

You're good said the boy.

Alright, I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer said the boy.

Huh? Said Naruko.

And afterward, you've got to show me how to do that **sexy jutsu **thing you did on grandpa Hokage said the boy.

This is some kind of joke, isn't it? Asks Naruko.

No, I need a new trainer said the boy.

Please, boss said the boy.

Huh? Boss? Said Naruko.

Yeah, you're the boss said the boy.

Well, how can I refuse? Said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Listen, you wanna a master Ninja? said Naruko.

Then believe it said Naruko.

You gotta learn how to learn your Chakra said Naruko.

Now your Chakra is said Naruko.

Oh I know, Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to perform Jutsu said the boy.

The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy, which is intensified from training and experience said the boy.

When these two chakra mix, special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced Jutsu said the boy.

Know at all said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

I'm sorry boss said the boy.

It's because i'm the grandson of the old Hokage said the boy.

Hey don't worry about it said Naruko.

I prepared you so now you can learn my **sexy Jutsu** said Naruko.

Believe it said Naruko.

You're just gonna need practice said Naruko.

Practice right boss said the boy.

Then she talks about how to do the Jutsu.

You ready? Asks Naruko.

I'm ready boss said the boy.

* * *

Scene change.

So what's up with obsession you've got with your grandfather? Asks Naruko.

My grandfather named me Konahamaru after the ancient name of the village said Konahamaru.

So it should be easy to remember said Konahamaru.

But no one calls me that name said Konahamaru.

Not one person in the whole village said Konahamaru.

That's because when they look at me, they don't really see me said Konahamaru.

All they see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage said Konahamaru.

No one knows who I am said Konahamaru.

I can't stand it anymore said Konahamaru.

It's like i'm invisible said Konahamaru.

Like I don't exist said Konahamaru.

I hate that said Konahamaru.

_Yeah I know what that feels like thought Naruko_

That's the reason said Konahamaru.

I've got to become a Hokage now so people know who i am said Konahamaru.

_He's the same as me thought Naruko._

Get real said Naruko.

It's more difficult than that to become Hokage you can't become one overnight said Naruko.

You know what you have to do to really be Hokage? Asks Naruko.

What? Asks Konahamaru.

Your gonna have to beat me in battle said Naruko.

Then Ebisu arrives.

I found you said Ebisu.

Huh said Naruko.

_The nine-tailed fox thought Ebisu. _

_That icy stare thought Naruko. _

_They all look at me that way thought Naruko. _

So honorable grandson said Ebisu.

Time to go home said Ebisu.

No way said Konohamaru.

I'm learning how to beat my grandfather said Konahamaru.

So I can get the title Hokage said Konahamaru.

Now don't get in my way said Konahamaru.

A Hokage is more than just a fighter said Ebisu.

He must move virtue, honor, wisdom said Ebisu.

And he must be skilled in a thousand Jutsu said Ebisu.

You don't even know one jutsu said Ebisu.

Transform said Konahamaru.

Konahamaru no don't said Naruko.

Hi, there said Konahamaru.

Like my jutsu said Konahamaru.

Hey said Konahamaru.

He's not defeated said Konahamaru.

What kind of a scandalous technique is that? Asks Ebisu.

Such tasteless vulgarity can never influence me said Ebisu.

Honorable grandson stop this said Ebisu.

Right now said Ebisu.

Naruko's turning you into a delinquent said Ebisu.

Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming a Hokage said Ebisu.

Just leave me alone said Konahamaru.

**Battle call jutsu** said Naruko.

Whoa, this is unreal said Konahamaru.

I'm not impressed said Ebisu.

I'm a jounin, an elite ninja warrior said Ebisu.

I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki said Ebisu.

Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart said Ebisu.

Come on boss said Konahamaru.

Transform said Naruko.

Gotcha with my **harem jutsu **said Naruko.

Oh, man said Konahamaru.

I couldn't beat that snobby trainer of mine said Konahamaru.

I wanna be Hokage so bad but i keep messing up said Konahamaru.

Why can't I do it? Asks Konahamaru.

You really think it's that easy? Asks Naruko.

To be a Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninja said Naruko.

You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you said Naruko.

Look at me, I've been through lot already said Naruko.

I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I had the plaque or something said Naruko.

And after all that I found one person who believes in me said Naruko.

To find that one person I had to get knocked down a lot said Naruko.

So you better make sure that you're ready said Naruko.

For what? Asks Konahamaru.

For lots of sweat and tears while you're learning to be a ninja said Naruko.

By the way, there is no easy way to becoming Hokage said Naruko.

Who do you think you are anyway giving me a big lecture like that? Asks Konahamaru.

That's it from now on we're rivals and when I beat you to become Hokage someday then you have yo be my wife said Konahamaru,

i'm looking forward to that day said Naruko.

Then she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruko wakes up and gets out of bed.

Her hair is out of her pigtails and goes midway down her back.

She walks over to her calendar and sees it's the day of her orientation and when she gets put on a genin team.

Today's the day so said Naruko.

Let's chow down said Naruko.

She gets dressed in her usual clothes and puts her hair in pigtails.

Then she walks out of her apartment and locks the door.

* * *

Scene change.

She walks to the academy and encounters Konohamaru.

You're mine, Naruko said Konohamaru.

What are you doing Konohamaru? Asks Naruko.

Very good I'd expect nothing less from my future bride said Konoahamaru.

I can't fight right now Konohamaru i'm have to get to orientation said Naruko.

Orientation? Asks Konohamaru.

As of today, i'm a ninja said Naruko.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko is sitting a classroom at the academy

What are you doing here, Naruko? Asks a boy.

This isn't for dropouts said the boy.

You can't be here unless you graduate said the boy.

Oh yeah, do see this Shikamaru? Asks Naruko.

It's a regulation headband said Naruko.

We're going to be training together said Naruko.

How do ya like that? Asks Naruko.

Then two girls burst into the room.

I won again, Sakura said a blonde.

Give it up said Sakura.

I had to look back to see you said Sakura.

My toe at least a tenth of an inch ahead said Sakura.

Have you always been this delusional? Asks the blonde.

_Ugh, they"re's so immature thought Naruko._

Then Sakura looks at her,

_What does she want? Thought Naruko. _

Hi Sakura said Naruko.

Good morning Sasuke said Sakura.

Mind if I sit next to you? Asks Sakura.

Hey, i'm sitting next Sasuke said a blonde.

_What is wrong with these girls? Thought Naruko._

_Clueless thought Sasuke._

Man 1: most promising new student Sasuke Uchiha, is that him?.

Yes, he's the one said the third Hokage.

Woman: he's the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan.

That's right said the third Hokage.

Naruko Uzumaki, hm? Said a silver-haired man.

_So Minato-sensei and Kushina's daughter did pass thought the silver-haired man._

* * *

Scene change.

Finally Naruko's anger boiled over and she jumped onto the desk.

Naruko said Sakura.

Hey stop glaring at Sasuke said Sakura.

She turned, her hair came out of the pigtails and floats behind her and her aura raises.

The other girls sweatdrop and back off.

_I never knew Naruko could be this intimidating thought the Sakura._

_She's scary when she's angry thought the blonde. _

_She's kind of cute when she's angry thought Sasuke. _

Then the guy behind her bumps her and she and Sasuke kiss.

The girls in the class are shocked but remember Naruko's reaction before so they do nothing.

* * *

Scene change

As usual Naruko is right in the middle of some kind of trouble said the third Hokage.

Scene change

As of today you are all Ninjas said Iruka.

To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships said Iruka.

But that's nothing said Iruka.

What comes next will be far more difficult said Iruka.

Now you're only Genin first level Ninjas said Iruka.

All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads said Iruka.

Each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja said Iruka.

_Anyone one but Sasuke and Sakura is good thought Naruko._

We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up said Iruka.

I will now announce the squads said Iruka.

A little later.

Squad seven, Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha said Iruka.

_I'm doomed thought Naruko._

Next, squad eight, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame said Iruka.

Now, squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi said Iruka.

Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be paired with broody boy and his fangirl? Asks Naruko.

Sasuke and Sakura had the best grades of the graduates and you Naruko are the bottom said Iruka.

Of course this is how it is when trying to balance strengths within groups said Iruka.

Just don't get in my way Loser said Sasuke.

Then Naruko's hair came out of her pigtails and float behind her.

What did you say? Asks Naruko.

_Definitely scary and cute when she's angry thought Sasuke. _

Please calm down Naruko said Sakura.

After lunch, you 'll meet your new Jounin teachers said Iruka.

Until then class dismissed said Iruka.

* * *

Scene change to Naruko's apartment.

So this is where Naruko lives? Said Kakashi.

Yes, she'll be on your team along with Sasuke and Sakura said the third Hokage.

Good luck you'll need it said the third Hokage.


End file.
